


The Flowers In Her Hair

by TwinkleToestheBerserker



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language of Flowers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkleToestheBerserker/pseuds/TwinkleToestheBerserker
Summary: Persephone comes to his door late at night looking for a place to stay. He learns a lot, looking at the flowers growing in her hair.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I stay with you?” It burst out of her as soon as he opened the door, followed by a stream of tears. He stared at her for a moment. Why was she here? Why was she crying? No, that didn’t matter, none of it mattered, all that mattered was it was raining outside and she was crying and soaked.

“Persephone,” he breathed, pulling her inside and into his arms. “It's the middle of the night. What happened? Please come in, you’re soaked! Did you fly here? Did you have a fight with Artemis?” He held her tight, ignoring the fact that she was soaking his pajamas as he held her. She didn’t answer, only cried. Her long hair was filled with aconite, anemone, and basil flowers.

He frowned. Hatred and fragility? Lots of hatred, with both aconite and basil. He hesitated and felt Persephone start to sag. He felt his resolve harden, and he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the leather couch. Nevermind about the wet. He could always get a new couch. He couldn’t get a new Persephone.

He sat on the couch, cradling her as she sobbed. He murmured to her softly, picking the flowers from her hair, and watching as freesias blossomed in the place of the aconite and the basil. The anemone just kept growing back. What had happened? He hesitated again but pressed a kiss to her forehead, barely brushing.

“Persephone… Kore…” He whispered. “You need to calm down. You’ll be sick if you don’t. Can you try taking some deep breaths for me?” She took a deep, shuddering breath, and then another. “Good girl. Keep breathing, okay?” He wiped a tear off her face, and she nodded. After a few moments of breathing, her tears stopped. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Kore-”

“Don’t call me that.” She murmured miserably. “I don’t… I’m not…” A tear ran down her cheek, and she took a shuddering breath.

He brushed the tear away. “I’m sorry, Persephone. You don’t have to tell me anything, okay. You can stay here as long as you need to. You’re probably freezing in those clothes, would you like a shower? Or a bath?”

She sniffed and rubbed at her face and nodded. “But I don’t have any c-clothes.”

He shook his head. “I’ve got to have something you can wear around here while yours are washed and dried. Come on, let’s go look in my ‘gifts for women who are mad at me’ closet.”

She flashed a weak smile and nodded. He helped her up, and they went into his spare bedroom, where he had, true to his word, an entire closet of clothes meant to make amends for whoever was mad at him. She slyly picked something and fled to the bathroom. He waited, sitting on the bed.

What was the right thing to do?

Should he call Artemis? Should he… no, he shouldn’t call Demeter. She hated him. Hera, maybe? He rubbed at his face as he heard the water run. He stood and paced for a moment. Well, there was one thing he could do. He waited until he heard the splashing of water in the shower, and knocked hesitantly on the door.

“Persephone, is it okay if I come in? I want to grab your wet things and put them in the wash.”

Silence. Had he overstepped?

“O-okay,” she said quietly. She sounded like she was crying again. Great. He sighed, but opened the door, and picked up the tidy bundle of wet things off the counter.

“H-hades?” she asked.

“Yes, Persephone?”

“W-will you come back? Just… come in and talk to me? I don’t… I don’t want to be alone right now.” He heard her sniff.

“Of course, K… Persephone. Anything you need.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” He rushed from the room to his laundry room and put the clothes in his washing machine. He added soap and took a deep breath before starting the machine.

“She’s in distress,” he told himself firmly. “This is not the time.” He walked back to the guest room and into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. “I’m back, Persephone,” he said quietly. “Do you want to talk? Or I could tell you a story or… what can I do?”

Silence for a moment. “I… I don’t know,” she said uncertainly. “Hades… Aidoneus. I don’t know what to do.” She sniffed. “They took away my scholarship.”

“What? Why?” he asked, suddenly alarmed.

“B-because A-Apollo showed them. Everyone knows I’m j-just a d-dirty s-slut.” She was crying again, he was certain now.

He stood. “Persephone, what? Did you…” he hesitated. “It doesn’t matter. I have no right to ask. Just… he didn’t hurt you?”

He heard her sniff. “Eros said he- I mean, I didn’t want… But I didn’t tell him not to...” she trailed off, but he knew. He sat back down on the toilet.

“Mother Gaia.” He forced himself to take several deep breaths. “Do you want me to kill him?” he asked, his voice filled with deadly calm.

“... no.” He heard her sniff. “I have no right to ask this, but Hades… will you come in here with me? I… It was easier when you were holding me.”

“Let me go put on my swim trunks.” He said slowly. “I think I have a bathing suit that will fit you.”

He heard her sigh. “Don’t bother. Just… please, Aidoneus. It doesn’t matter anymore how anyone else sees me. Please just come in here.”

“Are you sure?” he asked as he stood.

“Yes.”

Well… he closed his eyes and began to unbutton his shirt. “If it will help, I will do anything for you, Persephone.” He said quietly. He stepped out of his pants and pulled open the curtain just enough to step inside. She turned to him, and he held her as she rushed into his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Persephone, I’m so sorry,” he whispered, trying to ignore the wet press of her skin to his.

“Don’t. I’m sorry, Hades.”

He lifted her chin and ran his hands gently through her wet, tangled hair. “Sweetness, never be sorry.” He spotted something in her hair, and plucked it out and handed it to her. “Do you know what this means?”

She sniffed and took it. “It’s, um. Yarrow. P-protection and everlasting-” She broke off, staring up at him.

“Everlasting love.” he finished for her, his voice quiet. “Your hair is filled with anemone and freesias. I shouldn’t say anything. But there’s yarrow in there now too, and… it’s going to be obvious how I feel if I stay in here with you, Persephone.”

She stared at him, wide-eyed, and then breathed out a smile, to his relief. “I thought it was just me.” she murmured. “After what happened with… I thought you would hate me if you knew.”

He plucked another flower from her hair and handed it to her. “Never.”

She took the daisy and smiled tremulously before throwing her arms around him again. “I love you,” she whispered.

He brought his hands up to her hair, relieved to see the purple crocus blooming there. “I love you, too,” he murmured. “Persephone, your hair is…”

She huffed out a laugh. “I know, it’s a problem. Do you have any scissors in here?”

“I should.” He stepped out of the shower and rummaged around in the bathroom cabinet for a moment before stepping back into the shower, triumphantly holding up the scissors. “Did you want me to cut it?”

She blushed. “I’m used to it. I-I didn’t realize you were still in your boxers.” She held out a hand and he handed over the scissors. She started to carefully snip off her hair. “You could…” She stopped flushing magenta. “Never mind.”

He grinned. “Now I’m curious.”

“Fifty percent scoundrel…” she grumbled, still snipping carefully away at her hair. The more she snipped off, the more exposed she was, and he found himself looking away. The hair pooling around her feel dissolved into more purple crocus.”But… you could take off your underwear. I wouldn’t mind.” She snipped off the last of the hair, and he caught the hand that held the scissors.

“K- er, Persephone, are you sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to do anything to… I mean, if you get uncomfortable… just say something, okay?”

She was flushed magenta as far down as he dared look but nodded. “If I’m uncomfortable, I promise I’ll say something. I trust you, Aidoneus.”

He forgot to breathe for a moment, staring down at her. “Persephone,” he managed after a moment, “may I kiss you?”

She nodded, and he trailed a finger along her cheek, her jaw, under her chin, and leaned in to just barely brush his lips against hers. She tasted sweet, the way roses smelled, and he found himself pressing closer, his hands drifting to her hips and pulling her gently against him. He heard her make a soft noise, and she pressed herself closer to him, her palms resting on his chest.

“One hundred percent scoundrel,” she whispered, pulling away. He breathed out a laugh.

“Always with you, sweetness, and only with you,” he promised. “Want me to wash your hair?”

“Two conditions,” she said, holding up two fingers. “I get to wash yours, and you have to take those off.” She pointed with a look of disdain at his boxers.

“Deal.” He stepped out of his boxers, letting them fall, sodden, to the floor of the shower. He picked up the shampoo. “Turn around.”

She turned, and he measured out a small amount of shampoo in his palms. He rubbed them together for a moment before burying his hands in her soft, short hair. She hummed softly, a sound of pleasure that went straight to his groin, and he bit his lip, letting his hands drift lower, to her neck and shoulders, massaging lightly. She groaned as his hands found knots and loosened them.

“You have about six hundred years to stop that,” she moaned. “Hades, that feels so good.”

He bit back a comment about how he’d like to make her feel good in other ways. She had had a bad day, she wouldn’t want… and he wouldn’t want to pressure her… He bit his tongue and just rubbed his way down her back, helping her relax as the shower slowly washed the shampoo out of her pink hair.

“Thank you,” she breathed when he brought his hands up to her shoulders, and dropped a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.

“You’re welcome,” He murmured.

“Your turn.” She turned around and held out a hand for the bottle of shampoo. “Um, you’re awfully tall. Would you kneel down for me?” He turned and knelt. He heard the  _ whoof _ of the shampoo coming out of the bottle, and a moment later he felt gentle hands in his hair, rubbing through his hair. He bit back a groan, feeling himself harden despite his best efforts as she ran her hands through his hair. Gods, he was such a dirty old man!

“Persephone,” he whispered, feeling her hands drift to his neck. “You don’t have to-“

“Shhh,” she hushed him. “I want to. You’re always so tense.”

“You don’t…” he groaned as she found a knot in his shoulder and her clever hands started to work it out. “You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

She giggled. “I’m not that innocent, your Majesty,” she reminded him, seeking out another knot to undo. “Besides, I can see you from here.” He felt her lean in and whisper in his ear. “I like it. It makes me feel powerful.”

“I don’t want to pressure you.”

She resumed her gentle massage of his shoulders. “I’m not feeling any pressure yet.”

He bit his tongue for a moment and then forced himself to relax. “Do you want to? Feel some pressure?”

He heard her breath catch for a moment, and her hands stilled. “I’m not sure what you mean?”

He stood, turning and pressed her against the wall of the shower, ignoring the sting as the shower washed the shampoo into his eyes. “Do you want to feel some pressure?” He let his hands drift down her body, caressing here, lingering there. “Tell me to stop, Persephone,” he whispered, enjoying watching her as his hands danced over her skin.

“... pressure where?” she breathed, her eyes half-closed as she looked up at him, one hand braced on his chest.

He dropped his head to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder. “Here,” he whispered, gently reaching a hand down to the gently curling hair between her legs. He pressed in, searching, and found what he was looking for. He circled it gently. “Right here.”

She gasped against him. “Hades.”

“Is that a yes, sweetness?” he asked. He needed to hear it. After what she’d said, what she hadn’t said, he needed to know she wanted this. That she wanted  _ him _ .

She smiled and touched his cheek gently. “Don’t stop, please. Yes, Aidoneus.”

He dropped his mouth to hers, his tongue tangling with hers as he gently rubbed the nub between her legs, feeling her fingers on his chest curl as she sighed, feeling her shift against him, opening her legs to give him better access. He peppered kisses all over her face and down her neck, nipping lightly at her shoulders. She whimpered and shivered against him.

“That feels good…” she whispered. “Gods, Hades…”

He’d do anything to hear her say his name like that again. He lowered his head and circled her nipple with his tongue, earning him a soft gasp of pleasure as he sucked it in and bit down gently. He flicked his thumb over her clit and pressed a little deeper into her, pushing a finger inside. He felt her stiffen for a moment and paused, lifting his head to look at her.

“Is this okay, sweetness?” He asked. “Tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay?”

She let out a breath. “It’s okay. Don’t stop.” He eased the finger partway out of her before pressing it back in, and she gasped and her head fell back as he flicked over her clit again. He let his hand move in her and on her, watching her carefully, reveling in each little gasp, sigh, and moan. “More,” she groaned. He pushed another finger inside her.

He watched her thighs trembling to hold her up, and had a devilish idea occur to him. “Do you trust me, Persephone?” he purred.

“With my everything,” she gasped. “Hades, don’t stop, please…”

“Not until you come, little one.” He promised but removed his hand. She whimpered and shot him a piteous look. He picked her up, and she squeaked, wrapping her legs around his waist. He laid down on the shower, lifting her up as he did until he could lift his head and press his mouth to her warm, wet cunt. He licked at her languidly, and she gasped.

“Wh-what are you…? Oh gods, Hades!” She scooted forward, granting him even easier access to her. He let one hand rest on her hip, and the other drifted down until he could grasp his achingly hard cock. He stroked himself as his mouth moved on her. He felt her thighs begin to twitch again and reached up to tweak at her nipples.

“Oh! Hades- gods-” she practically screamed, and he felt a gush of liquid all over his face as she came. He groaned at the taste of her and continued to lap at her until she moved back a little.

“Did you like that?” he asked, still fisting himself hard around her.

She panted for a moment, then nodded. “Gods yes. Hades, what are you…?” She turned on his chest and looked. “Oh… um.”

“Are you uncomfortable, sweet Persephone?” he asked, his hand stilling. “Should I stop?”

“No! No, I want you to… but can I watch?” she asked shyly, turning back to look down at him, blushing magenta.

He smiled up at her. “You can do anything to me you want,” he told her honestly.

She moved back on him for a brief, blissful moment he felt her wet folds pressed against his cock. She gasped, moving against him for just a moment and then moved further back, against the wall of the shower, kneeling between his legs, watching him, her expression curious and hungry. He sat up, watching her watching him, as he ran his hand up and down himself.

“Will you let me…?” she started to ask, and then stopped.

“Anything,” he reminded her. “My body is yours.”

She hesitated, but then moved closer, reaching out a hand. “Can I touch you?” she asked, running a finger down the length of him. He released himself and took her hand, guiding it over him. “You’re so soft but so hard.”

“Mm. Persephone, you feel good,” he murmured as her hand moved on him.

“I wonder what would happen if…?” she muttered, and then leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the head of his cock. “Can I…?”

“You don’t have… to…” he groaned as she licked from the base of his balls all the way up the length of him.

“Should I stop?” she asked. “Is it bad?”

“Not at all,” he breathed. “Sweetness, if you keep doing that I’m going to make a mess all over you. I thought you wanted to watch?”

“It felt so good when you did it to me,” she said reasonably. “I want to make you feel like that.” She pressed another kiss to him, and he felt himself twitch. “Tell me what you want, Hades.”

He let out a ragged breath as she licked up the length of him again. “Okay. You don’t have to do anything, Persephone, but… stop that for a second.” He drew her up and kissed her soundly before whispering in her ear.

“I want to feel your mouth on my cock, sucking on me until I come. I want to press you up against the wall and bury my cock in your pussy until we’re both screaming and spent. I want to touch you, Persephone, until I would recognize the feel of you anywhere, to taste you until I can tell you from anyone, and I want you to do the same to me. I want to never be with anyone else, ever. I want you to be my Queen of Eternal Night, and I want to fuck you in every room in my house and in the Underworld.”

She let out a ragged shaky laugh. “Well let’s start with the first one,” she managed. “One hundred ten percent scoundrel.”

“Only with you.” He murmured, and sat back. She kissed her way down his chest slowly, and pressed a kiss to the head of him before opening her mouth and… gods, where had she learned to do that with her tongue? He didn’t care, he didn’t want to know, he just wanted her to keep doing it.

“Persephone,” he gasped. “Gods.” She sucked on him, hard, and he bucked helplessly upwards at her, gasping again in surprise as she took all of him into her mouth, right down to the base of him, before slowly easing back, keeping up the suction.

She looked up at him as her mouth moved on him, her eyes filled with devilish delight, and he let his head fall back with a groan. “I think you’re the scoundrel here, sweetness.” She responded by biting down ever so lightly as her mouth moved on him, and he moaned and bucked upwards again, unable to help himself. He thrust into her mouth, hot and tight, and she let him, watching his with half-closed pink eyes.

“Gods. Persephone, stop, I’m…” he gasped suddenly. “I’m too close, I can’t let you…”

“I want you to.” She said, taking her mouth off him for a moment. “Unless you want… something else…” She looked away, suddenly uncomfortable.

He drew her up and kissed her and groaning as he fisted himself, pumping rapidly. “Not today, Persephone. Just… just let me…” he gasped as he felt her mouth close over him again, and he released before he could stop himself. He emptied into her mouth, and to his surprise, she drank him down. He looked down at her, her mouth still sucking on him, and back up at the ceiling, wondering what he had done to deserve this wonderful gift.

He drew her up, tasting his seed in her mouth and loving the flavor. “Gods, Persephone.”

“Was that okay?” she asked.

“Better than.” He reached around her and snapped off the shower. “That was the best blowjob I’ve ever had.” He stood and helped her up. They stepped out of the shower, and he handed her a towel.

“And what about you?” He asked, suddenly worried. “Are you sure that’s what you wanted?”

She ran her hands through his wet hair and pulled him down for a kiss. “Hush, every second of that was perfect. I wanted this. I wanted  _ you _ .”

“I wanted you too.” He kissed her again. “I want you again, and again, and again. I meant it earlier.”

She flushed. “Well...we can work up to it?” she offered shyly. He just smiled and rubbed a towel into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aconite and Basil flowers symbolize hatred.  
Anemone flowers symbolize fragility.  
Freesia flowers symbolize trust.  
Yarrow flowers symbolize protection and everlasting love.  
Daisy flowers symbolize innocence.  
Purple crocus flowers symbolize happiness.


	2. What Do You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades has a conversation with Hecate, and then asked Persephone what she wants. Beta read by heliosalpha.

Hades woke the next morning to the sound of his phone vibrating in his ear. He groaned and rolled away from it, snuggling back down into his blankets, his arms wrapping around the warm body next to him. He smelled the sweet scent of flowers and opened his eyes to see short pink hair intertwined with asters. He pulled Persephone closer to him, breathing her in, enjoying her squirming against him sleepily.

His phone started to vibrate again, and he sighed. It was probably Hecate. He opened his eyes and rolled away from the pink goddess, picking up his phone and covering her with the blanket. He padded out of the room, disappointed. He had wanted to spend more time in bed with her, but he supposed duty called. He answered the phone.

“Hecate, I’ve had three hours of sleep,” he told her shortly.

He heard her breathe out a sigh. “So she’s with you, then? Persephone? Is she alright?”

“Yes, and she’s fine. She’s still sleeping.” He went into the kitchen and found several pairs of eager eyes staring up at him, and sighed. Well, since he was up anyway… He pulled out the dog food and began to fill the dishes.

“How is she?”

He thought for a moment carefully as he filled the dishes for the happy dogs. “She was hysterical when she got here last night. It took a while, but she told me some of what happened. I don’t know how she’ll be today.” He paused. “What’s going to happen to Apollo? Who else knows?”

“Who else knows what?” she asked, her voice carefully neutral.

He took a deep breath and looked back towards the bedroom before saying very quietly, “That he raped her.”

He heard Hecate sigh. “Hera. She’s the one who called me. Maybe a few others. You, apparently. Apollo isn’t playing this as rape, so most people just think...”

“Of course.” He sighed. “Hecate, what do I do? She deserves justice, but she doesn’t want me to kill him. _ I _ want to kill him.”

“Of course you do,” she said reasonably. “_ I _want to help you kill him.” She grumbled quietly, something he couldn’t catch. “Ask her what she wants. If she wants justice we’ll get it for her. If not, we’ll find other ways to help her.”

He smiled. “I’m already doing everything I can on that front.” He yawned. “Can you clear my schedule at least for this morning? I wasn’t kidding about only having three hours of sleep.”

“Take the day,” Hecate suggested. “Stay with her. I’ll be over tonight, and we can talk about… what happens next. I’ll talk to Hera again too.”

“Thank you, Hecate.” He hung up the phone and went back to the bedroom. He crawled back under the covers with Persephone. He wound his arms around her again, curling close and tight against her.

“Where did you go?” she asked sleepily.

“Hecate called, and I had to feed the dogs.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, breathing her in.

Persephone yawned. “What did Hecate want?”

“She wanted to know if you were here, and then if you were okay.” He felt Persephone stiffen and nuzzled her reassuringly. “I didn’t tell her much, just that you were here and sleeping. I’ve got the day off, so we can go back to sleep if you want.”

She failed to take his hint. “D-does she know what we were doing last night?”

“I doubt I would be off the phone with her if she did,” he grumbled. Then he frowned and turned her towards him. “Persephone did… I mean, are you uncomfortable with-”

“No, no, I liked it!” She blushed magenta. “I just… I don’t want anyone to know yet. After everything with Apollo...” She looked away.

He trailed a hand down her cheek. “You’re an adult. You’re allowed to fall in love with and be with whoever you want, no matter what the timing.” He sighed. “But you’re right. That’s not how most people will see things.” He kissed her forehead. “We’ll keep it quiet, sweetness, until you’re comfortable. No one has to know, not even Hecate.”

“What if she figures it out?”

“I’ll lie to her.”

Persephone gave him this look. “You’ll lie to Hecate?” she asked flatly.

“I can lie to Hecate if I have to!” he objected.

“Mmhmm.”

“I can!”

“Mmhmm.” She rolled back over away from him.

He grasped her by the hips and pulled her tight against him and she squeaked. “Are you saying you don’t believe me?” he growled lowly.

“Hades-!” She broke off with a gasp as he nipped the junction between her shoulder and her neck. He filled his hands with her breasts, cupping them, teasing her nipples. “Hades…” she groaned, her back arching against him.

“Do you want me to stop?” he whispered, reaching down, under the waistband of her pajamas and just barely touching the curls he found here. “I’ll stop. I won’t touch you ever again if you ask me. I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to. All you have to do is say the word, Persephone.” He pressed her tighter against him, pressing his growing erection against her backside. “You can feel how much I want you, and all you have to do is say no.”

She squirmed for a moment, sending delicious shivers up his spine. “Just… I don’t want you to stop, exactly, but…what do we tell Hecate?” she gasped out.

He plunged his hand into her damp curls. “Excuse me, I am trying very hard to distract you,” he growled in her ear, his left hand pinching her left nipple, his right rubbing her clit. “How hard to I have to work back here?”

For a moment all she could do was gasp as he nibbled on her shoulders. Finally, she groaned out, “That depends.”

“On what, sweetness?” he hissed in her ear, grinding against her.

“How hard do you want to work?” she asked, the delicate flush of magenta on her cheeks betraying the boldness of the question.

He felt his breath catch in his throat. “Persephone?”

She squirmed around in his arms until he was facing her. Still blushing she reached down and grasped him gently through his pajama bottoms. He bit his lips and resisted the urge to pin her down and… “What do you want to do to me, Aidoneus?” she asked, her voice pitched low. “I liked it when you told me what you wanted yesterday. Tell me what you want.”

He brought his hands up to cup her face and kissed her gently. “K-” he started, then remembered her desire not to be called “Kore” and stopped. He took a deep breath and tried again. “Persephone. I want to do a lot of things with and to you, but nothing - absolutely nothing - that you don’t want to do with me. Why don’t we start with what _ you _ want?”

She released him for a moment, her hands coming up to cover his. “I-I don’t know,” she whispered, looking away. “With Apollo he just… he did what he wanted. But with you, I… I liked it. I want to feel like that again. And I trust you.”

He leaned down and kissed her, his lips lingering over hers, savoring the sweet taste of her. “Why don’t I tell you some options, just… whatever I can think of. And you can pick whatever you like?”

She nodded. “Okay.”

He thought for a moment. “Obviously I can use my hands and my mouth like I did last night.” She flushed, and he kissed the tip of her nose. “I think…” He considered. “I might have a few toys if you want to try some of those. And I definitely have… um. Well. Do you know what ‘pegging’ is?” She shook her head, eyes wide. “Maybe we’ll work you up to that. If you really want…” He stopped.

“What?” she asked.

He let out a breath. “I don’t want to even offer this as an option yet after what that… After what was done to you. But…” He sighed. “If you want it, there’s… I mean… I know some positions that would put you in control if you wanted to, um…”

She blinked at him. “If I wanted to what, Hades?”

He grimaced. “If you wanted to… um, penis and vagina?”

She blinked again, and to his horror began to giggle. “I’m sorry Hades, it’s just… “ She burst into another fit of giggles. “Penis and vagina?”

He tried to keep a straight face and found his shoulders shaking as he bit back a laugh of his own. “Oh, I’ll show _ you _ penis and vagina.” He growled, trying not to smile and failing horribly. He grasped her pajama bottoms and in one swift motion pulled them down and flipped her onto her back. She gasped as he placed himself between her legs and covered her mouth with his. “Tell me what you want, Persephone,” he told her firmly. It was hard to maintain control when he could feel how wet she was right through his pajama bottoms.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide for a moment before she slowly relaxed, smiling. She looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to touch her nose to his. “Penis and vagina?” she asked impishly.

He closed his eyes, smiling and touching his forehead to hers. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He sighed and kissed her gently, his tongue tangling with hers briefly. “If you’re certain, sweetness.”

Her smile grew mischievous. “As certain as I am that you can’t lie to Hecate.”

“That does it.” He groaned. “I have to teach you a lesson now.” He shoved down his pants and underwear in one swift motion and pressed the head of his cock against her wet folds, rubbing it against her gently, resisting the urge to fuck her senseless. She whimpered, her hips rising to meet him, but he didn’t take the bait. He angled himself against her so that he would rub against her without going in and ground against her with a groan.

“Please, Hades.” she whimpered beneath him.

“Not yet,” he panted as he moved against her, but not in her. “You tease me, I tease you, sweetness.” He bent down to whisper in her ear. “I should make you suck my cock again, but I’m so hard for you… god, Persephone, I can remember your mouth on me, and it’s driving me crazy.” He groaned. “I can only imagine what being inside of you is going to do to me.”

“Hades, please…” she panted. “I…” She squirmed under him. “I want you.”

He stilled over her, his breath ragged. “I ought to make you beg for it,” he whispered, reaching between them to tease two fingers into her. “I ought to tease you until you’re so dripping wet that you leave a wet spot on the sheets.” He moved the fingers in her, crooking his fingers up, searching for a spot, knowing he’d hit it when she groaned. He aimed for that spot again and again as he spoke. “I should make you change the sheets still dripping wet and only then shove my cock in you and take you from behind.”

“Hades-” she gasped, arching under him. “I’m going to…”

“Oh, I’m counting on it, Persephone.” He growled. “I’m not letting you out of this bed with just one orgasm, sweetness.” He pumped his hand hard into her, enjoying the feeling of her arching up against him, the tiny cry as she started to convulse around his hand… the way she called him a god… And then while she was still coming, he slipped his hand out, and his cock inside. He gasped, feeling her hot and tight, still shivering around him.

“Hades,” she groaned, “_ move. _”

He could hardly deny her when she commanded him in that tone, could he? When she commanded him like the queen she would very soon be…

He pulled back, almost to the edge of her, enjoying the soft, wet feeling as he slid out and then back into her. He savored every gasp, every moan. She wriggled under him, and he resisted the urge to go fast. No, slow was better for this time. At least that’s what he thought until she managed to free a leg from her pajama bottoms and brought her legs around his waist.

She grabbed his face, her eyes red with emotion. “Aidoneus!” she hissed. “Stop treating me like I am made of glass and fuck me properly!” He couldn’t help himself. He thrust into her hard for a moment. She gasped under him and groaned, “Yes!”

Well if that’s how she wanted it…

He let his fragile control slip and pounded her into the mattress, gasping at the feel of her. He was half aware of her moaning under him as he felt his control snap. He was certain his eyes were equally red as he heard her scream under him, and begin to tighten around him, just as he emptied himself mindlessly into her.

“Gods,” he managed, some moments later as his mind came back to him. They were both panting hard. “Gods, Persephone, did I hurt you?” He raised his head from her shoulder to look her in the face and found her smiling.

She leaned up and kissed him. “Never, Aidoneus.” She smiled, looking somewhat smug and extremely satisfied. “You could never hurt me.” She fell back into the bedding, looking rumpled and had. Her hair, long again, was filled with freesia and peach blossoms. “Thank you.”

He kissed her, aware he was still softening inside her. “Thank _you,_ sweetness.” They were quiet for a moment, cuddling close to each other.

“Okay, but seriously,” she said. “What are we telling Hecate?”

He just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster flowers symbolize love.  
Peace blossoms symbolize passion.  
Freesia flowers symbolize trust.


	3. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera pays Hades and Persephone a visit, has some visions, and dispenses some advice. Beta read by Alula.

Hera pulled up to Hades’ house and sighed. She could hear Hecate yelling about something from her car. That boded well. What had Hades done now? Or was it Persephone? No, she couldn’t see it being Persephone unless… she frowned. Well, she would see when she got inside. She opened the door of her car and walked up to the door.

“-_KNOW WHAT PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY??_” Hecate was yelling. Hera knocked quickly while Hecate was pausing to breathe, and a rather harried looking Hades opened the door.

“Oh, Hera, please come in,” he said, looking relieved.

She stepped in and spotted Persephone sitting on Hades’ couch, looking miserable while Hecate glowered at her. “What-” she started, and suddenly felt flooded with visions.

Everywhere she looked was Hades and Persephone.

Some of the images were very tame. Hades cradling Persephone on the couch. It looked like they were watching television. Persephone rubbing Cerberus’ belly while Hades looks on, smiling. Persephone holding a baby with Hades’ arms around her. Persephone sleepily taking a cup of coffee from a rumpled looking Hades.

Others were not so tame.

Hades bending Persephone over the back of the couch. Hades taking Persephone up against the wall. Persephone riding Hades on the floor in the hallway. In all of them it was obvious she was a willing participant. And the way Hades looked at her… he was so obviously in love that it made Hera’s heart squeeze. She’d never seen him look at anyone like that.

Without a word, she went to Hecate, who was about to explode again and put a hand on her arm. “It’s okay,” she said quietly. “I think this is Fated.”

Hecate stared at her, mouth open for a moment, and then threw up her hands and stalked out of the house. Hera watched her go with relief. Hecate would come around to what was obviously happening. She would probably even be happy for her boss soon enough. Persephone was such an improvement over Minthe that they couldn’t even be compared.

She sighed and eyed Hades and Persephone carefully. They were looking at her both like she was a savior and the villain. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. How was she going to get these two idiots through this? She could see how it was between them even without the visions. The way they subtly leaned towards each other, the frequent glances at each other, the faint blushing… 

“Okay,” she said. “I can see how it is, and not just because I got hit with a whammy of a vision when I walked in. You’re in love, obviously.” Persephone nodded, flushed. “Here’s what you two are going to do. You can’t hide this, obviously.” Hades opened his mouth to object and she threw up a hand to stop him before he even got started. “You couldn’t hide it from Hecate or me, you’re not going to fool anyone but the stupidest nymph. So Minthe, maybe. That’s not a thing anymore, is it?”

Hades shook his head. “We broke up a few days ago.”

Persephone flushed. “I didn’t even think of that,” she confessed.

Hera sighed. “Titans give me strength. Young love.” She snorted. “More Eros’ territory than mine, but I can pinch-hit here.” She pointed at them. “You’re going to get married, pronto.” This time it was Persephone who opened her mouth to object. Hera cut her off ruthlessly. “No, listen to me. If you’re married, no one can separate you or call Persephone a slut. You’ll be a queen like me. There are rules.” Persephone closed her mouth, gulping.

Hades shifted uncomfortably. “There will still be talk.”

She sighed. “I know. It can’t be helped. Honestly, Hades, you couldn’t keep it in your pants for a few more weeks?” She shook her head. “No, that’s unfair. The timing is just terrible.”

“Sorry,” Persephone muttered, looking miserable all over again.

Hera squatted next to the couch and ruffled Persephone’s hair. It was long. She’d obviously been upset with Hecate yelling at them. “None of this is your fault… well, maybe a little bit, the timing  _ is _ awful, but the scandal is entirely Apollo’s fault.” She thought hard. “Speaking of which, what do you want to be done about that? He raped you.”

Persephone looked startled. “How did you know?”

“I had a vision when you came to me just after it happened. I didn’t know who until Apollo published those pictures. Do you want to take it to Zeus?”

The pink-haired goddess shook her head. “If… if Hades and I are getting married… what does it matter?” She was flushed magenta again, but she looked… happy. Hera just had to hope she stayed that way.

She nodded. “If that’s what you want, Kore.”

Persephone shook her head. “Persephone. I’m not Kore, not anymore. I never should have been.”

Hera considered that. “Is this because Apollo raped you?”

Persephone nodded. “And what, um, what Hades and I were doing. I’m not a maiden anymore, not even by a technicality. So I should be Persephone, not Kore.”

Before Hera could do anything, Hades picked up Persephone’s hand and kissed it. “If that’s how you feel, sweetness, we’ll call you Persephone. But if you still want to be Kore too, you can be Kore too.”

Hera felt her heart squeeze again. “I’ll call you later about the details of the wedding, Hades. Persephone, if you change your mind about Apollo, call me immediately.” She turned and began to walk towards the door.

“Thank you!” Persephone called after her. She just waved over her shoulder and kept walking, a smile on her face.

Hades had finally found his queen!


End file.
